1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a display unit.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
For instance, when at least one of a display and a window unit which covers the display is transformed, the display and the window unit which has come in contact with each other are not separated from each other. As a result, stains may occur. This occurs because air does not pass through a gap between the display and the window unit, and thus an inner pressure of the mobile terminal is equal to or larger than a transformation restoration force.
In order to prevent such phenomenon, a structural improvement capable of preventing the occurrence of stain or removing occurred stain may be considered.